1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method, system and apparatus for restricting, within a specific area, the photographing function of a camera mounted in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile terminals currently available in the market have a high-pixel digital camera. The capabilities of the cameras vary widely in performance, for example from a camera having 0.3 million pixels to a camera having a 1.3 million pixels. The cameras also vary in type, for example cameras having CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Silicon) technology and cameras having CCD (Charge Coupled Device) technology. Some mobile terminals have cameras that can record video as well as still images.
Despite the high cost, mobile terminals having high performance cameras mounted therein are popular with consumers and their popularity is increasing. Users can take photographs or video easily and quickly and at any time and anywhere by using a high performance mobile terminal mounted camera.
However, mobile terminal mounted high performance cameras pose problems with regard to invasive or illegal activities that compromise personal privacy, intellectual property protection and security. Some mobile terminal users have used these cameras to take photos or video in places such as a public bath, a locker room, a  photo-prohibited museum exhibition or in a military installation where National security is a concern.
Although regulations related to the use of mobile terminal mounted cameras have been implemented, it is difficult to enforce such regulations since the small size of the cameras make them hard to recognize. Therefore, a method, system and apparatus is needed for easily and effectively restricting, within a specific area, the photographing function of a camera mounted in a mobile terminal without inconveniencing the user or interfering with the use of the camera in areas in which photography is not restricted. The present invention addresses these and other needs.